winx_club_sirenixfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RoseForever
Messages Okay am sorry Flora Linphea 17:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) My sister told me to talk to u Flora Linphea 17:51, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey i made a Account Hope U got Back with my sis Btw is me Flôŕä Fäîŕÿ Õf Ñätûŕê FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:14, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i Did i Few Mins Ago FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:38, April 2, 2013 (UTC) i dont know i think she is at her freind's her Messing around with our Cat LOL Srry FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) OMG u got blocked By who??? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:25, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask her Nice But she isn't on but i'll try make u Admin FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:06, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Rose Can u Please stop Removeing my Edit i worked Hard on those FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I'll Make u one if you Stop Removeing my Stuff i Write Please Stop i dont like people doing that Rose FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 20:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey what hsould i put on my Page IDK FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 21:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey -FloraEnchantix1 I tryed But it Says something so u can u Do it Please FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Can u Make me One Bout my Life on my Page? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:36, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay Thanks! :D FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay am Done FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 12:04, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 12:18, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 13:02, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Did u Steal my Pic on my FB Because i Have tht Pic i got it from my Freind FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 16:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) LOOK ROSE I HAVE THT PIC & IT ISN'T ON NICK SO I THINK U STOLD IT PLEASE TELL ME THE TRUTH I DONT LIKE PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME srry capes FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 16:42, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I think Stella Sirenix or FloraEnchantix1 Block u i didn't IDK Who FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:09, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I know Right They Should Stop or i'll Ban them for 1 Year FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey i want tell u this Stella Sirenix Just blocked u for no reason Flora Linphea 17:30, April 3, 2013 (UTC) this isn't my WIKI is Stella sirenix & tht Would hurt FloraLoveRose if u tokke it Down if u do tht to her she would never talk to u -FloraEnchantix1 Hey My Sis Told Me she was on my Account to send u a Message so if u wonder why my Name is up tht is Why Please Forgive her FloraEnchantix :D! FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 00:10, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Look am not Mean and i Dont block people So if u Please stop being Mean to me i'll tell my sis/FloraEnchantix1 to Stop blocking u or u block her for 1 year i guess.. FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:03, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rutchelle! Remember me? Can you please make me to an admin? I can't edit my page! 00:37, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok. Why only four? Last time I'm an admin but when Stella Sirenix blocked me I became original and then this user used my account but became an admin. 06:53, April 5, 2013 (UTC) I also don't upload fan-arts! 07:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Please... I can't edit my own userpage! Just please, I need to do this for this wiki. 07:11, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Never mind. Look at here---> My new blog. 07:20, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey There can not be More then 4 Adim's FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 10:42, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Did u Hear About Winx Lovix we Leaving she said we're copying Winx Club Wiki we arn't FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 10:46, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Rutchelle, why is this wiki copying the information from Winx Wiki >.:-O You have two days or I will report this wiki to Wikia! -- 08:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) will you make me admin? will you make me adminbloomcool:) (talk) 15:22, April 6, 2013 (UTC) then i can give you dome fantastic ideas which rose told menot to tell but i will yell u somebody edited your and another users profile i think wiki did it by itself coz there is a deletion message its all cleared up!bloomcool:) (talk) 16:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) who said that to you i didntdidnt! first thing you cheaters you copied our wikis style you copied everything and i swear i just saw that deletion message who said that i did it!!!bloomcool:) (talk) 16:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) i dont evenwanna be in your fuckin wiki i am private force on winx wiki i am with rosexinh admin of winx wiki you stick your s in your ass hole haha lol Adim Me On StellaLoveRose go on Winx Av it will say my name FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 18:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry and my Is Slow to StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 19:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What Picture's and My sis Name is Rachel StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 19:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking of my Middel Name my sis is Caroline but my Middel Name is Rachel StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 19:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay & u can call me Stella or Alexis or Rachel StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 19:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ur Leaving this Wiki Why??? StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 21:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh Let me tell u This if u Leave am going Die P.S Can u Make me TalkBox Just one And Name: Stella and iwant it Say Stella Fairy of SunShine And Pick a Pictur eof stella in Season 5 Thank u, StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 21:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose can u make me talkBox it want it be Stella & Stella pic season 5 and P.S i got to 200 Badg's! StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 23:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I think Am going Add Picture Of Season 5 IS tht Okay? StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I want the color's be Black & Pink and i want the pic this and i want the Text Color Yellow AND i want it say Stella Fairy of Shinning Sun StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No tht Photo is from my FB Account StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) i can't my latop is SLOW I THOUGHT I TOLD U THT! StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC) And i dont know how to remove them StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) tht didn't even help i did it and it didn't help StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey do u know where is the Spell's Area? StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 00:58, April 10, 2013 (UTC) i Aksed bc am doing this Bade and it says Edit Spell area StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 22:00, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Is me Srry for being mean to u well Am Sick so i wont be on StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:35, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay And i Am Still Last Night i throw Up 10 time's and i was hot in bed i felt like i would die :( StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay And i dont Really care u can pick and when i get better i'll see StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 13:55, April 12, 2013 (UTC) 3 StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 14:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 14:12, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay StełłaŁoveRose (talk) 14:15, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Well i dont want them know my Age FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:16, April 12, 2013 (UTC) K FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:21, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well i was outside i saw Nature and i thought when i was Little i loved Nature IDK why i liked Stella Maybe bc her fashion!? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:26, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Flora FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 19:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well My sis told me to put season 1-4 picture FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 10:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Who? she isn't even on anymore No i Never Said tht My sister might gun on my Account "Ugh am going beat her up" I never said tht my Sister might gun on my Account "ugh am going beat tht little Punk up" Am not Saying it Again Scoll down and see wht i said "ugh" FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:15, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I use it For My Home Page FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 10:49, April 14, 2013 (UTC) And i DK how Make Gallery Hey Am trying to put more Pixies But How? I did the Gallery and how do u change the color like your's FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 16:44, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Plus Tell me Plus then i'll give u the link for the dark flora I Guess u Dont want know How i got tht Paint and I know my sis told me no it isn't Paint tool Okay then what should i put in my Gally whatever i spelled it wrong FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:09, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Well I Am but am Waiting for my sis giving me TalkBox Ugh FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:17, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Nope She just Said am not going do it for u :"( FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:21, April 14, 2013 (UTC) She doesn't know how to So She Isn't making one for me FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) What u mean? By are you requesting for a talkbox from me? FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:29, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Yes and BTw Did winxclub come on? bc is Passed 1:00 Color Black and black texy color Pink picture pick one FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:45, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay But Can u Give me the Template So i know Where to find it FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 17:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Okay i Will But How Because i puted Some on my Hi there!how ya doin? Roxy708 (talk) 23:20, April 14, 2013 (UTC)roxy708 Ridiculous, don't you see it? You're talking like you're slapping on your own mouth! If she asked me, why doesn't she leave message on my talk page? First, you asked to add information of season 5 here. And now also want season 6. And later you guys may returns and ask for the entire seasons of the series. Who know that? And who can make sure about that, too? Whatever that founder is! I don't care. About that comment, if you don't understand what did I mean, you'd better ignore that! And don't ever bother me at this wiki again! 05:21, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to see this wiki! 02:22, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sorry when Am Sick i Dont Light Pink bc right now i have Pink eye FlôŕäŁoveRose (talk) 11:11, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I :) Can you tell me how to put talkboxes on wikis? Please please please make me to an admin. Here is my wiki-->Monster High vs. Bratzillaz Wiki 11:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Me to She Really Hates me IDK why she hates this Wiki is Sirenix!? I can't. I need to sleep at the afternoon :P 00:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Btw, if you want to message me privately, you can email me--->mirajuliana.toribio@yahoo.com 00:22, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I Click it But how do u dete them? It's ridiculous to receive these kinds of messages! Full of grammar mistakes, and if you don't know anything about Vietnamese, don't use it! I feel like you're insulting our language! Re-sent the messages please! I'll never waste my time for the kinds of messages I can't understand and too messy to read! 12:11, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I can't understand anything, so I repeat this again, I don't block you! Please check out your account @ Winx Wiki. There's no sight to show that I blocked you! 14:30, April 18, 2013 (UTC)